


Ujian Nasional

by KurosawaReika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, High School, Levi Song Festival 2016, M/M, berisi motivasi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurosawaReika/pseuds/KurosawaReika
Summary: Levi mendengus, tertawa kecil sambil memberikan usapan terakhir di kepala Eren. “Jangan patah harapan cuma karena nilai ujian nasional, Nak. Hidupmu tidak hanya ditentukan dari angka di atas selembar kertas ijazah.” —Riren fanfiction for Levi Song Festival 2016. Oneshot. DLDR.—





	

*          *          *

**a Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction**

**for Levi Song Festival 2016 – Day Two**

**Ujian Nasional © KurosawaReika**

**Prompt :** sebuah lagu berjudul Rise Up yang dibawakan oleh Andra Day.

 **Disclaimer :** I do not own the cast. _Shingeki no Kyojin_ belongs to Isayama Hajime- _sensei_. _Rise Up_ belongs to Andra Day. This fanfiction belongs to me. This is a non-profitable fanwork.

 **Genre :** Drama

 **Rate :** T

 **Pairing** : slight Levi Ackerman/Eren Jaeger

 **Warning :** Alternate Universe, slight BL, OOC.

*          *          *

            Salju hari ini turun sesuai dengan perkiraan cuaca. Temperatur di bawah nol derajat membuat setiap orang yang berjalan di trotoar mendekap mantelnya erat-erat ke badan, berharap suhu badan mereka sanggup melawan udara malam ini yang lebih dingin daripada hari-hari sebelumnya.

            Levi, lajang berumur 34 tahun yang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan multinasional yang baru saja pulang dari kantor, mempercepat langkah kaki menuju ke apartemen tempat tinggalnya yang berjarak setengah jam berjalan kaki dari pusat kota. Setengah mengumpat kesal karena Farlan meminjam payungnya tanpa izin, Levi berjalan sambil mengusap-usap salju yang jatuh di atas kepalanya. Matanya yang berwarna kelabu menatap lurus ke depan, menyiratkan kerinduan akan selimut dan kehangatan rumahnya.

            Mulai masuk ke daerah pemukiman, lampu-lampu pertokoan yang menghiasi sisi jalan mulai menghilang, digantikan dengan lampu penerangan biasa yang nyalanya redup, bahkan kadang mati-nyala-mati-nyala. Levi berpapasan hanya dengan satu-dua orang di gang menuju rumahnya. Karena salju, orang-orang malas untuk keluar rumah. Malam yang dingin ini menjadi lebih mengenaskan bagi Levi yang hidup sendiri, tidak ada kehangatan lain yang menunggunya di rumah. Suara Farlan yang memberinya julukan si-tua-jomblo-seumur-hidup bersekongkol dengan seekor kucing kampung kumal yang sedang mengorek-orek tempat sampah, mengeong mengejek dengan tatapan sinis ketika Levi lewat di sebelahnya untuk membuang bungkus rokok. Jengah, Levi hampir menendang kucing itu namun diurungkannya karena tenaganya habis untuk keperluan menjaga suhu badan.

            Uap hembusan napas lega keluar dari mulut Levi ketika dia melihat bangunan tua tiga lantai dengan cat pudar dan selusur tangga karatan terletak tak sampai 50 meter darinya. Setelah persimpangan dan melewati taman, Levi akan sampai di rumah yang hari ini dirindukannya lebih dari biasanya.

            Lampu persimpangan mati. Tidak ada juga kendaraan yang lewat. Levi menengok kanan-kiri memastikan tidak ada orang mencurigakan yang berpotensi sebagai begal di dekat situ, sebelum kemudian berjalan di _zebra cross_ dan melangkah melewati taman yang tidak kalah sepinya dengan kuburan.

            ‘Sedikit lagi...’ batin Levi dengan tatapan mata lurus ke arah pintu apartemennya. Sepasang kaki yang menginjak salju-salju licin berakselerasi. Namun tepat sebelum Levi melewati taman, telinganya mendengar suara asing nan aneh dari arah taman.

            Levi menoleh dan memandang ke keremangan taman yang minim penerangan itu. Suara ‘duk-duk’ konstan mengganggu pikirannya. Itu bukan suara langkah kaki manusia. Lebih mirip suara benturan antar benda mati. Bukan juga suara palu memukul paku. Karena penasaran, Levi berjalan masuk ke taman tanpa ragu.

            Dari balik air mancur yang mati dan hanya menyisakan genangan air kotor, Levi melihat sesosok manusia di tengah lapangan basket. Memicingkan mata dan berjalan mendekat, Levi berusaha mengidentifikasi sosok itu.

            “Eren,” gumamnya ketika mendapati seorang anak laki-laki berseragam SMA sedang memukul-mukulkan bola basket ke tanah sembari berlari menuju ring, lalu melompat sambil melemparkan bola ke dalamnya. Bunyi pantulan bola yang jatuh ke tanah menjawab pertanyaan penasaran Levi.

            Berdiri di sisi lapangan, Levi diam memperhatikan bocah bernama Eren Jaeger itu, tetangganya, anak dari dokter Grisha Jaeger, sampai Eren sadar dirinya sedang diperhatikan.

            Eren berhenti memantulkan bola dan menoleh ke arah Levi berdiri.

            “Main basket di tengah malam bersalju ini, kau sedang unjuk gigi pada siapa, bocah? Hantu?”

            Wajah Eren datar saja menanggapi sindiran Levi, tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya anak itu akan ribut membela diri, atau berceloteh tak tentu arah. Biasanya anak itu selalu cerewet kalau bicara padanya. Malam ini Eren tampak suram, wajahnya sedih tak seceria biasanya. Levi membalas tatapan iris zamrud itu dengan kening berkerut.

            “Kenapa, bocah?” Mulut Levi terlalu gatal untuk tidak melontarkan pertanyaan. Eren menghela napas kuat-kuat, membuat uap udara di sekitar wajahnya. Bola basket di tangannya dibiarkan jatuh begitu saja ke tanah, memantul-mantul sebelum berhenti sampai di bayang-bayang ring basket. Lalu dengan lemas dan setengah tak rasional, Eren membaringkan badannya di atas salju yang makin tebal.

            Levi terusik melihat tingkah ajaib Eren yang selalu tidak bisa ditebaknya. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Eren yang badannya mulai menggigil kedinginan. Tidak pakai mantel dan tiduran di atas salju. Anak ini mungkin ingin mencoba merasakan bagaimana beruang kutub tidur sehari-hari di atas lapisan es.

            “Bangun, bocah, kau bisa sakit dan tidak bisa masuk sekolah besok pagi.”

            “Siapa peduli, toh besok aku memang tidak masuk sekolah.”

            “Hoo, kau mulai berontak dari orang tuamu? Perilaku macam apa itu.”

            Eren membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam dan menatap sengit Levi. “Sir, Anda tidak perlu repot-repot mengurusi hidupku.”

            Kerutan di kening Levi makin dalam. Anak ini kenapa tiba-tiba cara bicaranya jadi sok menantang begini. Sedang puber ya?

            “Kau baru saja diputuskan gebetanmu? Siapa namanya... Krista Lenz?”

            Eren mendudukkan badannya cepat dan mendengus kesal.

            “Atau hari ini Mikasa menyelamatkanmu lagi dari para tukang palak di pasar?”

            Eren mendadak berdiri dan mukanya hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari wajah Levi. Rasanya Levi ingin menyeringai senang karena berhasil ‘memancing’ bocah impulsif itu.

            “Sir, Anda sudah kelewat batas.”

            “Apa? Aku hanya bertanya. Dan kau tidak sopan karena tidak menjawab. Nyonya Carla akan kecewa melihat tingkah lakumu, Eren.”

            Tatapan benci Eren makin menjadi. Namun ekspresi amarahnya tidak lebih dari itu. Eren paham, tinjunya tidak akan mempan pada Levi yang memegang sabuk hitam _taekwondo_.

            “Aku sedang kesal karena dapat nilai 6 untuk ujian nasional Biologi dan aku baru saja ditolak dari ujian masuk fakultas kedokteran. Puas?!” Eren meninggikan dan memberi penekanan pada kata terakhir yang diucapkannya, sebelum kemudian membuang wajah dan berjalan menjauh dari Levi.

            Levi mafhum. Bocah yang bahkan umurnya belum layak untuk punya SIM itu sedang terpuruk karena hidupnya tidak berjalan sesuai dengan yang diharapkan. Namanya saja masih bocah, dia tentu masih belum sedewasa itu untuk menerima gejolak dalam hidup. Pepatah ‘hidup bagaikan roda, kadang di atas kadang di bawah’ hanya sebatas pepatah yang artinya akan menjadi pertanyaan dalam soal ujian nasional Bahasa.

            Levi mendekati Eren yang berdiri memunggunginya. Tangannya yang kaku karena dingin mengusap-usap puncak kepala Eren, membuang salju-salju dari rambut coklatnya. Eren menoleh dan menatap sendu ke arah Levi.

            “Nak, hidup tidak seindah akhir kisah drama Korea yang suka ditonton ibumu itu. Kejahatan, perselingkuhan, pembunuhan, perebutan kekuasaan dan perampokan yang ada di film-film itu hanyalah perumpamaan bagi masalah hidup yang sesungguhnya. Mark Zuckerberg yang sekarang kaya raya saja tidak lulus kuliah. Thomas Alva Edison harus gagal ribuan kali untuk berhasil menemukan lampu meja belajarmu. Dan Einstein si jenius, pernah dianggap punya masalah kesehatan mental. Kau adalah tokoh utama dalam hidupmu sendiri. Hidupmu punya cerita yang berbeda dengan hidupku. Jalan cerita hidupmu tidak sesederhana hidup larva di televisi. Masalah yang muncul juga bukan akhir dari kisah hidupmu. Itu cuma _plot twist_ agar hidupmu tidak monoton, sekaligus kau bisa belajar dari kesalahanmu pada masa lalu. Ingat, bunuh diri itu tidak semudah seperti yang ada di film-film, Nak.”

            Eren mengerjap-ngerjap menatap Levi. Pria yang biasanya irit bicara itu ternyata bisa juga bicara panjang lebar, pikir Eren.

            “Em... Anu... Sir...” Tatapan mata Eren tak segarang tadi. Sepertinya anak itu sudah bisa menenangkan emosinya sekarang. “Aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa maksud Anda... Tapi terima kasih,” imbuhnya sembari tersenyum canggung.

            Levi mendengus, tertawa kecil sambil memberikan usapan terakhir di kepala Eren. “Jangan patah harapan cuma karena nilai ujian nasional, Nak. Hidupmu tidak hanya ditentukan dari angka di atas selembar kertas ijazah.”

            Eren mengerjap-ngerjap lagi melihat Levi yang tersenyum kecil. Dan sebelum Eren sempat mengucapkan kata lagi, Levi sudah berjalan melewatinya diiringi dengan hembusan angin malam yang dingin. Eren berdiri terdiam terpaku di tempatnya dan baru tersadar ketika salju yang jatuh di atas hidungnya tidak sedingin dengan yang dirasakannya tadi.

*          *          *

**\- TAMAT –**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Halo.  
> Datang lagi di hari kedua Levi Song Fest 2016. :))  
> Waktu mendengar lagu Rise Up dari Andra Day ini saya merasa (sedikit) termotivasi dan merasa kalau lagu ini bercerita tentang kita yang jangan mudah putus asa dan patah semangat, asalkan ada harapan kita pasti selalu bisa untuk melangkah.  
> Fic ini dikerjakan ngebut karena saya sedang mengejar kereta, tapi saya harap hasilnya tidak mengecewakan pembaca sekalian.  
> Selalu ditunggu komentar, kritik, dan sarannya. Arigachu.


End file.
